


飛唐/霸道少主圈養小嬌妻14

by cinnie0115



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M, 唐毅 - Freeform, 孟少飛 - Freeform, 飛唐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnie0115/pseuds/cinnie0115
Kudos: 3





	飛唐/霸道少主圈養小嬌妻14

唐毅直接將孟少飛帶回唐宅，這次吃完飯唐毅就將高家兄妹趕回去，這個周末他要好好的跟孟少飛相處，讓孟少飛先去洗澡後，跟左紅葉交代幾句便上樓去客房洗澡了。  
孟少飛每次洗澡都要花費點時間，不是因為愛磨蹭只是他做事都比一般人慢一點，從孟少飛偶爾到唐毅這邊過夜幾次後，就發現了他這個問題，還時不時要小心在浴室跌倒，洗太久又怕他感冒，所以唐毅洗好澡都會在門外等待守著。

孟少飛今天驚嚇過度，現在又已經超過他睡眠時間，洗澡的時候眼皮都快打不開，迷迷糊糊的洗好澡，沒注意到自己沒有拿唐毅幫他準備的睡衣，正想說沒衣服穿怎麼出去，突然瞄到一旁掛著唐毅每次洗完澡都會穿的浴袍，穿在身上太過於大讓孟少飛看起來更嬌小，少年尚未發育完全的體格，加上營養不夠整個人看起來有點單薄。

唐毅看到孟少飛穿著他的浴袍出來有點驚訝，卻被吸引得目不轉睛，剛洗好澡的少年臉紅通通的，因著水氣那雙大眼也濕漉漉的，過大的衣服掛在身上露出白皙肩頭，好看的俏唇紅潤，正眨著那水靈小鹿眼看著他，唐毅寵愛的將人抱起到床上，孟少飛隨意被擺弄成跨坐在他大腿上，唐毅看的出孟少飛已經快要睡著，摟著人拿起一旁毛巾擦拭著那半乾還在滴水的頭髮，「飛飛，以後頭髮要擦乾不然會感冒！」孟少飛也不知道有沒有聽到，輕聲嘟噥點頭。

吹風機吹撫及唐毅溫柔的撥弄柔軟髮絲，孟少飛已經不停點頭昏昏欲睡，吹完頭髮唐毅讓他半趴在自己胸前，一手疼惜的摩娑著那還未消腫的臉龐，「飛飛，還疼不疼？」孟少飛點點頭又搖搖頭，唐毅也不再多問，想藉此教育小孩又不忍讓他睏了卻不能睡，只好掀起一旁棉被將人裹住抱在懷中，過段時間細小些微的呼吸聲，代表著床上緊密的兩人已入睡。

—————————

隔日早上溫暖陽光灑進房間，唐毅因著生理時鐘醒來，卻一動不動的抱著還在熟睡的孟少飛，少年整晚都沒變換姿勢，偶爾的轉頭，蹭了蹭臉下溫熱的胸膛又會繼續睡去，而唐毅總是在他有動作時拍撫著少年的背，讓他安心的在溫暖懷抱中入睡。

唐毅閉目養神緊緊摟著孟少飛，被棉被摀著一晚的少年臉龐酡紅安穩的睡著，又過了段時間懷中少年慢慢有了動作，孟少飛起床比較困難，賴床時間久，真正醒來之前總是翻來翻去，只是今天被唐毅抱著無法動彈卻還是蹭來蹭去，唐毅不忍叫醒少年但再如此下去他可忍不住了…男人早上總是容易衝動，唐毅一把將孟少飛往上提，自己坐起身靠在床頭，少年尚未睜開眼，因唐毅的動作驚動了卻還不想醒來，唐毅維持著讓他半趴在自己胸膛上的姿勢，抬起那玩火還不自知的小傢伙的臉，對準那微嘟著的唇吻下去…

原本輕柔細細地舔吻漸漸加大力度，將孟少飛的俏唇完全包覆，飢渴般的不停吸吮，撬開那微張的唇，直接闖入捲起那丁香小舌與之共舞，「嗯~嗚~」孟少飛漸漸從睡夢中醒來，睜開眼看到唐毅那深邃的雙眼正柔情的看著他，細看帶著點笑意與慾望，少年眨了眨那朦朧的大眼，後知後覺自己被吻得快喘不過氣，細微的呻吟從兩個交接的唇間發出，唐毅終於放過那紅潤飽滿的雙唇，少年才呼吸到新鮮空氣，小手無意識地抓緊唐毅胸口衣襟不停喘氣。

唐毅輕笑著，大手放在少年單薄的後背順著氣，孟少飛的嘟唇被吻的鮮豔欲滴，喘氣間能看到那一小截粉舌，再往下看，因睡覺的不安分浴袍幾乎被蹭開，大件衣袍滑落肩膀露出白皙鎖骨甚至是胸膛，那兩點茱萸粉嫩點綴在白玉肌膚上，唐毅覺得一股熱氣直往下衝，眼中慾望更深而露骨！忽然間一隻小手軟軟的搭在唐毅臉上，「哥哥？」孟少飛剛睡醒的嗓音透著軟糯，帶著疑惑望著唐毅，不解剛剛是在做什麼？

「少飛，剛剛哥哥吻你，討厭嗎？」孟少飛想了想搖搖頭，雖然唐毅過度的強攻擄掠讓他有一點驚慌，呼吸間皆是唐毅的味道，不知道為什麼只是那人是唐毅也就不那麼害怕了。  
「少飛知道只有愛人之間才可以如此嗎？」唐毅的話讓孟少飛似懂非懂，從來也沒人這樣對待過他，唐毅總是寵著他順著他，他常常覺得很幸福，喜歡唐毅總是抱著他，從小到大被如此珍惜的擁抱著是一種奢望，卻也帶著點不安，怕這樣的日子並不是真正屬於他的。唐毅看著眼前稚嫩的少年滿臉信任的看著他，對他來說很受用。

「少飛…少飛…」唐毅突然想多喊幾次少年的名字，這人是屬於他的，雖然有點不足卻像陽光般照進他的生活，「少飛，你記得哥哥說過只有我可以對你做這些事嗎？」少年乖巧的點頭讓唐毅很滿足，「少飛喜歡哥哥嗎？」唐毅知道孟少飛不懂人事但只是沒人教導，打算慢慢引導他，「喜歡！穎兒、琦琦、姊姊也喜歡！」孟少飛細數著他喜歡的人，卻讓唐毅嘆了一口氣。

「好，都喜歡，但你要記住只有哥哥可以做這些！」說完便捧著那小臉再次吻過去，這次不如剛剛的霸道掠奪，溫柔繾綣的細細吮吻，手順著那細瘦的肩骨往下滑，撫過那細嫩緊緻的背脊到圓潤的翹臀，另一手輕觸著少年胸前紅點輕輕搓揉，孟少飛從未被如此對待過，身上漸漸覺得發熱，喘息聲也越來越重伴隨著小聲嗚咽，身體不自主地輕輕發顫，小手不知所措的捏著唐毅的衣服，雙腿無力的攤在唐毅腰間兩側，突然下身傳來異樣，少年想夾緊雙腿磨蹭來減輕那異樣感，卻因跨坐姿勢無法動作，反變成在唐毅身上磨蹭…

孟少飛毫不知情的蹭著唐毅，兩人下身緊貼在一起，孟少飛只感覺身下碰觸到的地方硬硬的，那種全身傳來的搔癢感讓他不知所措，「嗯…哥…嗯…哥…」唐毅不停的在他身上點火，而孟少飛不自覺的動作讓唐毅越來越欲罷不能⋯⋯  
「嗯～呼～呼～」唐毅放過他軟甜的雙唇，大手揉捏著那渾圓挺翹的臀部，另一手從胸前往下探，隔著布料輕輕摩挲已有點挺立下身，「嗯～哥哥～不行～」唐毅碰到布料上的濕潤，卻被少年的手給抓住⋯

唐毅回過神的看著孟少飛泛紅的眼眶，驚恐的搖著頭，他不知道自己身體為什麼會這樣，被唐毅碰觸的地方好像被眾多螞蟻爬過一樣，搔癢難耐，身體內不住上升的熱浪衝的他有點暈眩，但自己那地方傳來的濕潤感更讓他不知所措，呆呆地望著唐毅，驚慌失措，他並不是他們想像中的什麼都不知道，至少他知道自己身上的異樣，學校的健康教育課他還是知道了自己身上有了男生不該有的東西…

在他上課時知道了自己與別人的不同，那段時間很沮喪很害怕，高穎高琦開導了很久，也教他要保護自己。現在唐毅就要發現自己的異處讓他覺得很害怕，心突然冰涼，怕唐毅會覺得他是怪物…孟少飛推拒著唐毅，臉上盡是絕望，身下的濕潤已讓他不知該怎麼辦，要是又被唐毅發現，他怕這份溫暖就不再屬於他的了…

「少飛…怎麼了？別害怕…」唐毅有點慾望沖頭，未發現他的異樣，一雙大手往下撫著，碰觸著那已經濕了的地方，隔著布料輕輕搓揉，接著從側邊伸進，在碰到那柔軟濕潤的地方時，孟少飛驚恐的尖叫，「啊…不要…」，一把推開唐毅往旁邊撲去，將自己蜷縮起來，當唐毅醒過神時，映入眼中的是少年縮小身體顫抖，隱隱傳來小聲啜泣，唐毅才發現自己太過急躁嚇到他了！

「少飛…飛飛…對不起，是我不應該嚇到你了…過來我看看…」唐毅強行拉起孟少飛，他想掙扎卻更害怕看到唐毅嫌棄厭惡他的臉，那人被抱在腿上，整理著被弄亂的衣袍，拿起一旁的被子將人包裹起來，「別哭…對不起…」唐毅小心翼翼的擦著少年的眼淚，孟少飛哭得上氣不接下氣，唐毅後悔死，不該這麼急著將人納為自己的，說起來孟少飛還小…

「哥哥…你別討厭我…我知道我很奇怪，但不要討厭我…」孟少飛哭的說話斷斷續續，雙手不安的絞著，靈動的大眼蓄滿淚水低垂著不敢看唐毅，「奇怪？哪裡奇怪？哥哥怎麼會討厭你？」唐毅大手包覆著那雙小手安撫著，低下頭湊近少年垂著的小臉，「我…那裡…那裡跟哥哥不一樣…剛剛哥哥碰到的地方…」孟少飛聲音越來越小，若不是唐毅靠他很近也許聽不到，聽完輕笑出聲，「少飛怎麼知道跟我不一樣，你看過了嗎？」孟少飛聽到這戲謔的話語驚訝的抬起頭，對上唐毅那溫柔卻帶著調笑的眼神，一下子紅了臉，自己怎麼會看過！

「我…我沒有…沒有看…」孟少飛著急著解釋，紅透的耳朵出賣了主人，一雙大眼左右瞄著就是不敢看唐毅，而調戲人的好笑的看著眼前少年，對他的喜愛有增無減，「好了，少飛，哥哥跟你開玩笑的，你一點都不奇怪，不管你怎樣，哥哥都喜歡，剛剛對不起嚇到你了…你別怕，你沒有跟別人不一樣，那地方也許是上天要賜給我的，我很喜歡，但記住絕對不可以給別人碰也不能給別人看喔，那是屬於我的…」唐毅與孟少飛頭抵著頭，緩緩說著，這樣的話若是一般人早就罵他是色狼，只有孟少飛似懂非懂，只聽到唐毅說喜歡而不是討厭…緊張不安的情緒終於稍稍放下。

唐毅擦掉他的眼淚，讓他去洗個澡，自己也得去沖個冷水澡，經過剛剛一鬧，不自己解決也不行，何況有點晚了，孟少飛得吃飯了，唐毅突然有點可憐自己，哪時才能真正擁有那惹人憐愛的少年…


End file.
